All He Wants is A Family
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek looks after his estranged cousin Snowgre but ends up adopting him but wants to help him feel part of a family and to belong for once......
1. Chapter 1

**All He Wants Is Family**

**A/N I was inspired by the song Journey to the Past from Don Bluth's Anstasia and it brought a fic idea about Shrek's cousin Snowgre and about Shrek and Fiona looking after and then adopting him but I hope you like.**

**If you have any questions about Snowgre or his bio, I'll be happy to answer them.**

* * *

It was a few weeks after October and nearly Thanksgiving in Duloc but Fiona noticed that her husband was nervous as he'd gotten a letter to go to Snowia to talk to his uncle but wondered what it was about.

She was going with him but Donkey and Puss were watching the triplets while they were gone but hoped they wouldn't be too much of a handful while they were away but was curious knowing that she hadn't heard much about her husband's family but was excited as they were to leave tomorrow but wondered why Shrek was so worried about this.

"I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about.

I'm sure your uncle's okay and an nice person." Fiona assured him.

"Yeah I guess." he mumured softly as they fell asleep.

* * *

Later that night in Snowia, a young ogre was getting ready for bed but wasn't ready to sleep.

He had light blue skin, green eyes with a strong body which was covered in greyish white fur and slender with furry trumpet shaped ears but he had been living with his uncle for a long while since he was six but he wanted to know who or where his parents were but his uncle wouldn't say but to other kids in Snowia, he was strange and had no friends.

His name was Snowgre but he was feeling lonely right now and wanted somebody to love him besides his uncle but smiled seeing a single star in the night sky as a small smile crossed his light blue skinned face remembering something that his parents had told him when he was little about stars granting wishes but right now, he had a wish in his heart that he wanted to come true but wasn't sure but had to try.

"I-I wish that I had a family who would love me and never leave me like my parents did and have a place where I feel safe and wanted for once.

That's all I ask." he said softly while looking at the star but yawned seeing how late it was as he got into bed but hoped his wish would come true somehow as later that night his uncle came in to check up on him but smiled seeing him asleep but knew life had been rough since his parents had been taken from him but he hadn't told Snowgre that but knew that he would have to someday but smiled knowing his cousin was coming to take Snowgre.

_"Don't worry Snowgreia your wish will come true very soon_." he thought as he left him to dream.

He then went to bed himself........

* * *

Fiona noticed that Shrek looked very nervous as he woke up the next morning.

"We're almost there.

Aren't you excited?" she asked him.

"I guess but I wonder why out of the blue Pitla wants us to come to Snowia because I haven't been there since I was very young.

I have a bad feeling." he answered her as she sighed.

"Honey everything'll be fine.

You'll see." she reassured him.

He hoped so as the onion carriage went ahead on it's journey.........

* * *

Snowgre's eyes opened hearing other kids playing outside which made him sad.

He wanted to play with them but they always excluded him for some reason but wondered why but he knew it wasn't because he was an ogre but it was something else that he wasn't aware of and that his uncle would never tell him even when he asked but it didn't matter.

The twelve year old liked being on his own anyways as he put goggles on his head and grabbed a snow board while putting jet black gloves on his hands but left the house to snowboard while his uncle was doing important business but he felt better as he was in the mountains of the kingdom which were covered in snow which he loved and perfect to snowboard.

While the other ogre kids were building forts or having snowball wars which he wasn't allowed to join in, he snowboarded and shredded the mountains which gave him a little power.

He smiled as the cold air flew through his fur.

He felt free......

But he felt snowballs hit him as some of the other kids were on the mountain which annoyed him but he ignored them as they jeered at him for being different but called him His Highness for some reason but didn't understand but ran off before they could see they'd hurt his feelings but he sighed later returning to his uncle's house but he went to his room and took an nap but Pitla sighed knowing that the boy felt alone.....


	2. Propsing to take him In

**All He Wants Is A Family**

**A/N Here's more and arigatou to Inyunaruto365 for her review but I'm loving her new fic Music.**

**In this chapter Shrek and Fiona finally arrive in Snowia and meet his cousin Pitla who tells them about Snowgre and how he came to be with him.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Snowgre sighed drinking cocoa later that afternoon.

He knew that his uncle was up to something but didn't ask as they were making dinner but the young ogre had a feeling his uncle was hiding something from him but didn't dare ask knowing that his uncle was in a bad mood and that made him nervous but remembered last night when he'd wished on that star.

"_I wonder if it'll come true?" _he thought smiling.

Pitla wondered what was making his young nephew smile but knew how much he wanted to belong and have a family because it had been hard bringing him up without his parents but Snowgre saw him hold back a tear but was curious as he watched his uncle put the food in the stove.

He decided to go read in his room which he loved to do along with writing stories but was writing one based on a recurring dream he had that was about his parents being royalty and that he was a prince and that people liked him even he was a little different but sighed but hoped his uncle would tell him what he wasn't telling him but knew that he had a good reason.

But he hoped that his wish would come true but smiled smelling the hot food coming from the kitchen as the meal was nearly ready as the young ogre put down the book and went to wash his hands before having dinner.

They were having weedrat pie and possum stew which were Snowgre's favourite but he heard the laughter as ogre kids his age were sledding with their families.

"Snowgreia what's wrong?" Pitla asked but knew very well what was wrong.

Sometimes when he went to get Snowgre for dinner, he found him looking out the window at other families together which made him sigh but made Snowgre very sad.

"Come on Snowgreia it's dinner.

Time to eat, no?" he asked him softly.

"No uncle you're right.

Time to eat." Snowgre answered blinking back tears.

He then wiped those tears away before joining his uncle in the kitchen because he didn't want him to see him sad like this but he hoped that his dream would come true because he had a feeling in his heart that it would come true.

* * *

Shrek was getting more nervous as the onion carriage approached Snowia in the hours of the early morning but he couldn't sleep because he had too much on his mind but envied hiws wife for being able to sleep easily like this but then remembered his cousin Snowgre but the last time he'd seen him, they were five years old but he had a dreadful feeling that maybe that was why Pitla wanted them to come to Snowia but wondered why but decided not to judge until they found out but yawned as the sun rose over the kingdom as the carriage prepared to enter Snowia but hoped things were okay but noticed that the ogre villagers were curious about the carriage and some kids were throwing snowballs at the carriage but Fiona laughed softly at that reminded of their own kids back home at their swamp.

She hoped they were okay with Donkey and Puss watching them but an evil smile crossed Shrek's face imagining what was happening back home with the triplets but stopped seeing Fiona give him a look but she hoped that things were okay......

* * *

Pitla was happy that his cousin Shrek was here with his wife but was worried about Snowgre finding out about this knowing it would spark his curiousity about his parents again but heard footsteps as Snowgre walked into the kitchen dressed in his normal clothes with his googles over his emerald green eyes but had a snowboard in his arms but the ogre teen was quiet as he was making breakfast but Pitla was happy that his young nephew would be out of the house all day snowboarding because he would be able to talk to Shrek about Snowgre without the young ogre overhearing him.

"Snowgreia I'll be busy the whole day and I don't want to be disturbed but I'll be back by dinner, okay?" he said.

Snowgre nodded in reply but hated when his uncle had important business to attend to but understood but his uncle never told him what the important business was about but knew it was top secret.

"I understand uncle." he answered.

He then felt Pitla hug him before leaving but loved the warm feeling those hugs gave him and made him feel better when other kids were teasing him because he wasn't like other ogre kids but ignored them as he left the house carrying his snowboard but Pitla sighed sadly.

He hoped that his cousin would help Snowgre if he decided to take him in.

But upon leaving his uncle's house, he saw an onion carriage stop but was curious to see who was inside but surprised seeing two ogres who looked different like him which made him smile but heard the male talk looking at him.

"_I'd better go before Uncle Pitla roars at me for bothering his friends again." _Snowgre thought.

Fiona looked on as the young ogre walked on but followed Shrek through the door and into Pitla's house......

* * *

Snowgre was snowboarding but right now was lying on his board in the snow on his furry back but he was thinking while looking up at the sky and clouds but had questions n his mind about his uncle's guests but the male one looked familiar to him somehow but couldn't remember where they'd met before but was very curious about them but wanted to find out more but knew his uncle hated being bothered when he had visitors but he yawned beginning to fall asleep because the snow was so soft to him and it was very peaceful out here alone but he began to have another strange dream about the ice castle that were the ruins in the village but there were a family with a five year old ogre that looked like..... him but he was woken by snowballs which annoyed him.

"Hey look it's Fur Ball!

What're you doing out here freak?

Your uncle tired of you?" the ogre kids teased as Snowgre felt tears sting his eyes.

"He's not tired of me!

He's talking to some guests visiting!

My uncle says my fur makes me special, one of a kind.

You're just jealous!" Snowgre shot back.

The other kids jeered and laughed at him while throwing snowballs at him along with rocks but Snowgre ran away with his goggles over his eyes as tears fell......

* * *

Pitla sighed as he, Shrek and Fiona were sitting in the kitchen drinking waem cocoa.

He could tell they were anxious for him to go on as he sighed showing them a photo of Snowgre and him from last year but Fiona saw Shrek gasp seeing the photo.

"You remember him, don't you Shrek?" he asked as the other male nodded in reply.

"Aye but why did you ask us to come here Pitla?" Shrek answered raising an eyebrow.

Pitla sighed in defeat as he prepared to explain.

"A long time ago Snowia was ruled by Moraine and Kala, Snowgreia's parents but one night hunters ambushed the castle and they were worried but before they were taken, Kala gave Snowgre to me and made me promise to raise him but now this place is too small for him to grow up in and I was wondering for you to take him in because I am getting old, too old to raise him myself but he needs somebody to help him.

Here in Snowia he has no friends and is teased because he looks more like his parents and unlike anybody here in Snowia but I know you can help him open up and become himself but I never told him of his parents or that he was a prince but sometimes I think he remembers living with his parents but just think about it." he explained sadly.

Shrek felt bad for Snowgre not knowing about his family and being all alone in a dark bottomless pit of sadness like him before he met Fiona and the others.

"Of course we'll help.

Snowgre is family." Fiona replied as Shrek smiled shyly at that.

"Aye she's right." he said softly.

Pitla just needed to find a way to tell Snowgre this.......

But he saw Snowgre come in with cuts and bruises over him with a few on his face but saw him look at the strange ogres that were with his uncle.

"Go clean up Snowgre.

Dinner's almost ready but after dinner we need to talk." Pitla told him.

Snowgre understood as he left the room.......


	3. Leaving Hme is A Hard Thing

**All He Wants is Family**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I hope people enjoy.**

**Thanks go to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews which make me want to write more.**

* * *

Pitla sighed as he found Snowgre in his room getting changed after a shower after a whole day of snowboarding but saw a relaxed look on his face which lying in a warm volanic hot spring would normally do but watched as the teen dressed formal since they were having guests but had no clue that they were more than guests.

"Snowgreia just wear casual.

Besides they're family." he said.

Snowgre's emerald green eyes went wide at his uncle saying that but never knew that the guests were related to his parents but Pitla was nervous because he hadn't told him that he would be ending up leaving Snowia yet but was hoping he'd take it well but he would wait until after dinner to tell him as he was opening a bottle of wine.

Snowgre wondered what the occasion was but was peeking in the living room at his uncle's guests but they didn't look like family but was still curious as he was dressed in warm clothes which were casual but Fiona saw fear in his eyes as she beckoned him into the room.

She knew that to the young ogre, it was hard to get used to new people until they knew each other but hoped Snowgre would get to know and love them but she saw him stare at Shrek examining him from the outside but knew that he was family but wondered why they were really here.

"Do you know my parents?

Is that what you and Uncle Pitla were talking about?" Snowgre asked as Fiona bit her lip.

She wanted to tell him but knew the truth would hurt him but had to answer him.

"Where do you think they are Snowgre?

It is Snowgre right?" she said as the teen nodded.

"Yeah.

I imagine that they had to hide." he began.

"Why would they be hiding?" Shrek asked curious.

"Because of people wanting to hurt them but they didn't have time to bring me so Uncle Pitla must've rescued me.

He doesn't like when I talk about it." he answered but Shrek understood.

He then saw Pitla beckon him out of the room but Snowgre wanted to hear but the door was closed so he couldn't hear but Fiona saw worry on her husband's face as he returned but wondered what they were talking about but Pitla came in carrying a bottle of wine.

* * *

Shrek and Fiona noticed that Snowgre was very quiet and not giving a lot of eye contact as they were sitting around the table as they were eating noodles along with other foods with houmous and olives but Pitla had told them that Snowgre was very shy and found it hard to come out of his shell abd found it hard to make friends with other kids but they understood but hoped they could help him but Pitla was more nervous but Shrek remembered what his cousin had said that he was nervous about telling Snowgre that he was leaving Snowia but he had an idea on bringing it up but he hoped Pitla wouldn't be mad or upset Snowgre.

"So where do you guys live?" Snowgre said softly but Fiona had heard him.

"We live in a swamp in a forest in Duloc." Shrek answered testing the waters with the kid.

"That...... sounds good." Snowgre answered.

"Because you're coming back with us." Shrek said.

Snowgre then spat out some olives at that.

"You're kidding right?" he said to them.

The look in Pitla's eyes told him it was the truth but Snowgre looked hurt but understood as they ate but Pitla sighed as he brought out quiche but knew that Snowgre was sad but wanted to talk to him about it as they went outside but Snowgre looked away from him.

"I know you're surprised but I'm doing it to help you feel better.

You see I'm getting older and soon it will be impossible to keep looking after you but I know you'll like it in Duloc.

Maybe one day you'll find your parents.

While you're in Duloc, don't forget me." he told him.

Snowgre nodded in reply as he smiled a little.

"Maybe you're right Uncle." he told him.

They then went inside but Shrek and Fiona noticed that Snowgre was still quiet but was eating but he seemed subdued as Pitla brought out hot mud fudgecake with other delights but Snowgre only had some fudge cake but he then excused himself and went to his room.......

* * *

Pitla found Snowgre in his room packing for departing tomorrow but he noticed that the young ogre was holding back tears as he was packing things like his books and clothes and other stuff into a suitcase but hoped that things would be okay in Snowia while he was gone but felt sad as he hugged him but slipped something around his neck, a locket in the shape of a snowflake.

"This was around your neck when I rescued you.

I wanted to give it to you for your birthday but you need it now." he told him.

Snowgre smiled as he hugged him.

"Thanks Uncle.

I'll never forget you." he said wiping a tear from his eye.

He knew Snowgre would be fine with Shrek and Fiona......

* * *

Snowgre woke up as the sun rose but yawned as he got dressed.

He was feeling nervous and scared about leaving because he'd never set foot out of Snowia before but he hoped that he could do this but smelt pancakes as he left his room and went into the kitchen but found Pitla cooking with Shrek's help but the teen was quiet as he sat down at the table as they both realised he was up but he smiled shyly as Fiona walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Snowgre did you sleep well?" she asked gently.

"Yeah." he answered as he was hungry.

He watched as they were also cooking eggs but she oticed he was very quiet but understood like she had felt about leaving the dragon guarded tower but she would talk to him later as they ate.

But they noticed that Pitla seemed sad but Shrek understood.

It was hard for anybody to let go of their kid but he would take good care of Snowgre for him.

But he noticed that he was quiet as they were putting their things in the carriage but Snowgre sighed as he climbed into the carriage along with Shrek and Fiona but Pitla saw him look out the window as the carriage drove off......


	4. Returning to Duloc

**All He Wants Is A Family**

**A/N Here's some more.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Shrek watched as Snowgre was asleep in the carriage but he smiled a little as Fiona knew he was worried about Snowgre remembering what Pitla had told them about Snowgre's parents being taken by hunters but knew that Snowgre wanted a family but hoped he would fit in with his family but Fiona knew that wouldn't be a problem but yawned as she fell asleep herself but Shrek was still awake as he was thinking about things especially about Snowgre and how to help him come out of his shell because he was like him but hoped that he could help him feel confident and loved.

He had some ideas but had an idea involving Artie since he'd been alone and shy like Snowgre before he found him and helped him become King but he sighed but hoped the triplets were okay but had a feeling the house was in a mess knowing that happened whenever Donkey and Puss watched them.

He saw the sun rise as the carriage moved inwards but was still a long way away from home but it would take them a few days to get back to Duloc but he knew that their family would like Snowgre but knew the kid was nervous but he fell asleep......

* * *

Later Shrek woke up as the carriage stopped at Fat Boy Friar's to get a take out for lunch but Snowgre was curious because he'd never een or been to one in his life which amazed Shrek but Fiona understood remembering how a lot of things were new to her after being locked in the tower for so long but smiled as they got their food and paid for it but saw Snowgre enjoying Sourdough tacos while she and Shrek were eating burgers but heard him belch happily.

"Man that was good!

I've never had any of this before." Snowgre said to them.

"It's Fat Boy Friar's.

You've never had it before?

Didn't you not have any in Snowia?" Fiona asked him.

"Nope." he answered.

Shrek smiled but was surprised by that seeing Snowgre enjoy something he liked for the first time but knew he was nervous as they were getting closer and closer to Duloc but Shrek understood how that felt like when he went to Far, Far Away for the first time so they could meet Fiona's parents but decided to tell Snowgre that story later when they got to the swamp but saw the young ogre look out the window as the carriage went through Far, Far Away but he was excited as Fiona laughed at that but she hoped Artie was okay because she hadn't seen him in a while since he was made King but would maybe visit him sometime later when Snowgre got settled in.

But she saw him play with the locket Pitla had given him last night but saw sadness in his emerald eyes because he was thinking about his uncle back in Snowia but she understood as she hugged him.

"Thanks Fiona." he said softly.

She saw him look out the window but Shrek smiled seeing a sign for Duloc saying it wasn't that far but he hoped things were okay back at the swamp but he had to keep calm.......

* * *

Later it was sunset as the carriage pulled up outside the swamp house but Shrek heard laughter as he opened the carriage door seeing the triplets run up to him as Puss and Donkey followed after them but were happy to see them back home but were curious about Snowgre who was still asleep in the carriage but Fiona went inside with them while Shrek went to unload the carriage but after unloading the suitcases, he smiled seeing Snowgre still asleep but decided to wake him up as he shook him awake as he heard him moan as his eyes opened slowly.

"I see you had an nice nap.

We're here." Shrek said gently as the young ogre got out.

He smiled looking at the swamp house.

To him, it was very quaint and cosy which made him feel a little bit better as he followed him inside but he was shy seeing the triplets stare at him along with Puss and Donkey but he followed him to the spare room where he'd be staying but he would explain everything to the young ohre once he told the others about Snowgre.

But Fiona was ordering take out for dinner while Snowgre was settling in but knew the triplets would be curious seeing them try to fo to Snowgre's door but she stopped them.

"Snowgre's still very shy and not used to anything here yet.

Let's make him feel welcome here." Fiona told them.

"Okay Mommy." her daughter Demi said to her.

"That's good to hear honey." Fiona told her.

Puss then saw Shrek join them but knew that Snowgre wasn't ready yet to meet the others yet but maybe ready to meet Artie since they were the same as he watched the triplets play outside.

But Donkey was annoying Shrek asking him about Snowgre but Shrek tuned him out.

But then he saw Snowgre sitting on one of the swings swinging but watching the triplets play but decided to leave him alone for a little while as he played with the triplets but seeing Snowgre made him feel a little sad but heard Fiona call them inside.

He then went inside........


	5. Trying To Help Him Adjust

**All He Wants Is A Family**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Snowgre was in his room thinking about everything that had happened, meeting his estranged cousin, leaving Snowia and coming here to Duloc but he sighed sadly because it had been a lot to take in all in one day but he wondered what his uncle was doing right now but was probably making dinner right now as time in Snowia was slower than in Duloc because they were a hour behind but he sighed as his furry trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly at that thought.

But he heard the door open as Fiona walked in carrying a tray of food left over but saw the sadness in his emerald eyes and had a feeling something was bothering him but had a feeling he didn't want to talk about it but he'd talk about it when he felt ready.

"Thanks." he said softly.

She smiled leaving the room as Snowgre was eating Chinese but enjoying it but he hoped that his uncle was okay back in Snowia but decided to put those thoughts out of his mind.

He hoped life here in Duloc would be better.

* * *

Later that night Fiona noticed that Shrek was worried about something but had a feeling it was about Snowgre.

He nodded in reply as he sighed sadly knowing that Snowgre was having trouble adjusting to Duloc but hoped to help him fit into their family but sighed hearing thunder knowing that the triplets would probably end up being in here in the middle of the night but went to check up on them but smiled seeing they were still asleep but he heard whimpering from Snpowgre's room as he went in but saw the young ogre teen shiver in sleep but had a feeling he didn't like thunder but saw sweat on Snowgre's face as his eyes opened.

"Snowgre you okay?" he asked him.

"I'm fine but I had a bad dream." he answered sadly as tears fell.

Shrek felt bad seeing him like this but wrapped his arms around him making him feel better but he looked a little afraid but was calming down but watched as he fell asleep but left the room to return to his and Fiona's room.

She wondered what was wrong seeing sadness in her husband's hazel eyes but had a feeling it was about Snowgre but her husband decided not to tell her.

He then fell asleep as the sun rose as Fiona got up.

She hoped that he would be okay.

But the triplets were up running around while Fiona was making breakfast but hoped that Snowgre would be okay but saw Shrek join her in the kitchen after the triplets had left for school but saw Snowgre was nearly awake but she saw a look on her husband's face seeing he had an idea and wondered what it was about.

"I'm going to talk to Artie.

Maybe he can help Snowgre come out of his shell." Shrek told her.

She hoped that would work as she saw him leave.

* * *

Snowgre sighed walking into the kitchen as he woke up later in the morning but saw Fiona cooking and smiled weakly thinking of his uncle and breakfast back home but he knew he had to get used to life here but Fiona could tell he was having trouble adjusting to this place and family but decided to talk to him.

"You miss your Uncle Pitla, don't you?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah I do miss him.

He makes awesome breakfasts and dinners but always had time for me but he made me feel wanted when the other kids teased me and wanted nothing to do with me but he made me feel loved and I like being here........ it's just hard to get used to this when you've been alone for a long time and not having parents.

But it's okay because I know they're out there somewhere." Snowgre told her.

Fiona nodded understandingly.

Snowgre was shy and in his shell but he didn't know her or Shrek like he did with his Uncle and they needed to earn his trust but help him adjust to life here but she hoped that Shrek could help Snowgre by talking to Artie but watched as he ate but belched happily.

"Wow this is good!" he commented.

Fiona laughed at him but hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Artie sighed as he was in the throne room listening to pop punk while nobody wanted to ask him for advice as he was dancing to Hawk Nelson but he had no idea that Shrek was watching him dance and rock out to the music but Lillian laughed at her nephew who was now eighteen but still acted like he was sixteen but she and the kingdom liked him for himself but Shrek smiled turning off the music and seeing the look of surprise on Artie's face seeing him and Lillian standing there but blushed as they laughed.

"Artie it's okay!

We're not going to tell the entire kingdom about it." Shrek reassured him.

Artie was relieved at that but was curious as he listened to his ogre friend tell him about Snowgre and how they were the same but the young King was surprised listening to him.

He understood as he could relate to Snowgre but was surprised that the ogre teen was actually a prince but Shrek had told him to keep that part a secret from Snowgre but Artie understood as he handed him an invitation for him and Fiona to attend a party but told them to bring Snowgre with them.

"Sure Artie.

You'll like him." Shrek said leaving with Lillian.

He hoped Artie would help Snowgre.

* * *

But in the late Fairy Godmother's factory, Charming smirked as he'd seen that.

He'd been looking for a way to take revenge on Artie anr take the throne as he saw somebody join him, a girl around thirteen years old with long blue hair, fair skin, slender and had sea green eyes.

Her name was Saphira and was the daughter of Charming's sister but unlike the vain prince, Saphira was magically gifted like her mother and grandmother but used them to annoy people especially Charming but she was curious seeing the image of Artie dancing.

"He seems cool for a King.

He's not a loser like you say.

I wonder why you'd want to rule the kingdom.

You'd just mess it up like your life.

That's what my Mom says about you." Saphira said smirking.

Charming sighed at the teenager knowing that she would side with Artie seeing as he was young like her but he'd tried to get her to hate Artie like him but she ignored him and wanted to get to know him and hated Charming but her mother had sent her to him because she was trying to sort things out with her life but Saphira knew she wanted to be with her boyfriend but that thought made her blood boil enough to cause a tempest but kept her cool.

Charming had an idea as he saw Saphira looking at Artie but saw she was in a bad mood.

"I know how you can get to know him better." he said.

"How would you?" she asked him.

"He's holding a ball to find his future queen but all we have to do is make you act like a princess and enchant him but then he'll be yours.

What do you think?" Charming told her.

Saphira stared at him as if an extra head had grown onto it.

"Who're you and what've you done to my uncle?" she said.

"I'm fine Saphira." he answered smiling evilly.......


	6. Stories and A Surprise

**All He Wants Is A Family**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I'm happy peoplr are enjoying it and thanks to those who reviewed because it makes my day and makes me want to write more but in this chapter Shrek, Fiona along with the triplets and Snowgre are preparing to go to Far, Far Away for the party Artie's having.**

* * *

Fiona was curious as she saw Shrek return from Far, Far Away but was more curious seeing the invitation but knew that they should take the kids with them along with Snowgre but knew it had been a long while since Lillian had seen her grandchildren but Artie had never seen them before but she couldn't wait to show him and them Far, Far Away as Shrek sighed knowing that the triplets had half term because of Thanksgiving but Fiona had decided that was a great idea to take them during that time.

"We'll tell them when they come home from school honey.

They're going to be excited!" Fiona said as Shrek sighed.

"Yeah she'll be excited!" he replied as he saw Snowgre outside.

He was on a swing alone but was also thinking but worried because he knew he would be expected to go to school but was afraid that kids would be mean to him like in Snowia but decided to wait and see.

But Shrek heard a loud roar as Dragon landed outside the house with the triplets on her back along with Donkey. The triplets were five and in kindergarten with Merlin as their teacher but Shrek saw them hug him but went off to play but they stared as Snowgre was on the swing but understood but Donkey watched them play.

"How's Snowgre finding it here?" he asked as Shrek sighed.

"Quiet but okay.

Last night he didn't sleep so good because of the thunder but he just needs time to get adjusted to things here but I asked Artie to help him out." Shrek answered him.

Donkey was a little confused hearing that but understood seeing Snowgre look at the ground as the trip-lets were watching him from the jungle gym.

Shrek sighed knowing they were just as curious about Snowgre as he was about them.

He then saw Fiona call the triplets inside to get cleaned up for dinner but saw Snowgre alone out there but saw him go inside the house too but went into his room but could hear the triplets tslking about Snowgre but understood as she was nearly finished the dinner she and Shrek had been making.

* * *

Fiona and Shrek noticed that things were quiet at the dinner table which was odd as normally the triplets would keep talking about their day at school but had a feeling it was to do with Snowgre but knew they needed time to get to know him just as much as he needed time to get to know them but hoped they would like him but Fiona smiled as she was about to talk.

"I have a surprise for everybody." she said as the triplets got excited.

"What is it?" Meatballs asked as Fiona laughed at her son's excitement.

"Maybe we're getting a car!" Spam said as Shrek smirked at his middle son.

"I don't think so honey.

You have to be a grown up to drive.

But the surprise is we're going to visit Far, Far Away and your grandmere who is looking forward to seeing you guys along with Artie your older cousin who's royal like Grandmere Lillian." Fiona said as they got more excited but Shrek saw Snowgre look very sad hearing that but understood that the news made him feel sad.

"Snowgre you're coming too, right?" Demi asled him as Shrek nodded.

"Of course he is." he told his daughter.

Snowgre sadly smiled hearing that but just listened as he kept eating the meal but felt sad inside listening to the triplet's excited talking about the upcoming trip.

"When are we leaving Mommy?" Demi asked.

"In a few days when you guys finish for half term." Fiona answered.

But she watched as the triplets were getting ready for bed as she saw Snowgre washing the dishes but felt sorry for him.

She hoped the trip would be good for him too.

* * *

Later that night Snowgre had been writing another story based on another dream he had about being a prince but had been drawing and painting a picture of it which he was hanging on the wall facing his bed but was about to do some light reading when he heard the door open but saw Demi there but she looked nervous.

"I had a bad dream Snowgre.

Did you make that?" she said as the ogre teen blushed.

"Yeah.

It bites having a nad dream.

I had one last night." he answered.

But looking at the painting and how Demi was nervous gave him a great idea.

"Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom named Snowia, there was a young prince but he and his parents lived in a huge ice castle but they were kind and wise rulers and the young prince had a good heart and cared about everybody whrther they were ogre or not.

But one night bad guys came and kidnapped the prince so they could make the rulers give them the kingdom." Snowgre said.

"What happened next Snowgre?

The bad guys didn't get away with the prince did they?" she asked curiously.

"No they didn't Demi.

They had gotten into the heart of the forest which was covered in snow when the prince's uncle showed up roaring angrily.

"Give me back my nephew or face my wrath!" he said.

The bad guys were scared as the prince's uncle fought them with a sword but they let the prince go but when they returned to the castle, the prince's parents were gone but they had left an note telling them that they would be able to find them someday but they asked his uncle to look after their son and raise him like he was his own son so he did." Snowgre said finishing the story.

"Wow Snowgre that was a good story.

Better than the ones our teacher Mr Merlin tells.

Did the prince ever find his parents?" she asked yawning.

"I don't know.

I'll leave it up to your imagination." he said as she was asleep in his lap.

He then saw Shrek come in but smiled seeing that.

"I see somebody fell asleep." he said picking up Demi gently.

"Y-Yeah she did.

She couldn't sleep so I kinda made up a story.

I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be sorry Snowg.

I actually heard it and it was pretty good.

Maybe you should tell them more often.

I know we'd love to hear them.

Night Snowgre." he said leaving.

Snowgre felt good hearing that but smiled remembering when he and his uncle would tell each other stories but he was glad somebody liked his story telling but yawned getting into bed and fell asleep......

* * *

Later the next morning Snowgre woke up finding Shrek making breakfast but wondered where Fiona was but she had gone to Far, Far Away and would be back later but was making pancakes but saw the triplets playing outside before the bus came to take them to school but he had a feeling Demi was telling them about the srory that he'd told her last night but saw them in the tree house but was curious seeing the bus arrive and saw them get in as it pulled off.

He was also nervous about going to Far, Far Away and meeting Artie and Lillian knowing that they wouldn't like him but kept quiet about it but Shrek understood as he saw Fiona return later but noticed the painting on Snowgre's door or the ice castle in Snowia but the young teen had no clue those dreams were memories but he and Fiona had promised Pitla not to tell Snowgre yet knowing it would upset him but he was beginning to enjoy Snowgre's company around the house with helping and telling stories.

He hoped that he would enjoy Far, Far Away.

But he knew that Fiona was preparing for leaving in two day's time but heard humming from Snowgre's room and was surprised as he was singing a mysterious melody which seemed good but was surprised that he had a good singing voice but peeked in seeing him pack for the trip.

She then decided to leave him alone for a while.

* * *

Later Fiona saw the triplets return from school but were excited knowing that in a few day's time they'd be in Far, Far Away and with their grandmere Lillian but knew they were still curious about Snowgre but Demi liked him.

"Mommy is Snowgre half bear?" Spam asked her.

Shrek nearly spat out cocoa trying not to laugh at his son's question.

"No he's not half bear but his fur made you think of that, right?

He's half yeti and ogre.

But he's really nice as Demi knows but very, very shy and finds it hard to come out of his shell like Artie sometimes.

But he's still family, right Daddy?" Demi said.

Shrek nodded in reply at his daughter.

"Aye he is." Shrek answered as the triplets went to play.

But Snowgre had overheard but it was giving him a story idea.

He remembered how much Demi had liked the one he'd made up last night so why not?

He then went to draw and paint for a little while and write.......


	7. Preparing to Leave

**All He Wants Is A Family**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I really like it when others review.**

* * *

Snowgre had finished packing later that night but saw the triplets running rings around Donkey and Puss as they were baby sitting since Shrek and Fiona were visiting friends but they'd asked their friends to watch the triplets but Snowgre laughed at their energy as he entered the living room as Demi stopped playing.

"Why'd you stop Demi?

You were nearly winning!" Spam told her.

But they understood seeing Snowgre as he sat in Shrek's favourite chair as Demi had a mischievous smile on her young face knowing he was going to tell a story.

"Once upon a time in Snowia the young prince was searching for knights to help protect the kingdom but hadn't found any who were truly brave enough to protect the kingdom but one day he was in the forest when a yeti lunged at him but then a flash of magic stopped the creature from attacking the prince." he said pausing.

"What happened next Snowgre?

Where did the magic come from?" they asked enthralled.

Snowgre laughed at their excitement.

"Okay I'll go on with the story.

He saw two young knight squires around the age of six.

Their names were Miko and Benito.

They were very brave and gifted in magic along with their sister who was also a knight squire but they wanted to be knights but nobody would take them seriously because they were ogres.

But then a sorceror came and wanted to hurt the kingdom but the young prince had been captured so the three young squires decided they would rescue him but snuck out when their master was asleep so they wouldn't be caught but the sorceror's lair was in the mountains but guarded by a dragon that wasn't fond of knights.

When they got to the mountains, they approached the sorceror's lair, the dragon snickered at them.

"That's not funny!" Miko said annoyed.

But then their sister Demetra chanted a spell to make the dragon fall asleep but they walked into the lair but turned the sorceror to stone in their anger at the young prince being captured.

When they returned to Snowia with the prince, the people were surprised but he then made them kneel as he made them knights and they have protected Snowia to this day." Snowgre said finishing the story.

All three were enthralled by the story.

"That was super cool!" MEATBALLS SAID.

"Yeah Snowgre how do you tell really cool stories better than Mr Merlin?" Spam asked.

Snowgre blushed at that.

"It's called having an imagination.

I guess you're excited about going to Far, Far Away huh?

I'm not." he answered them.

"Senor you'll like Far, Far Away." Puss told him.

"Yeah you will and Artie's a lot of fun." Donkey added.

Snowgre was curious about Artie after overhearing Fiona talk about him but was curious as the triplets smiled hearing that.

"Artie's really cool.

He was lonely until Daddy rescued him and helped him be King but he'll like you.

You would get along with him." Demi said as her brothers agreed.

But as Puss went to make snacks, Snowgre was telling more stories........

* * *

Eariler the next morning Shrek and Fiona returned home finding Snowgre asleep in the alligator chair with a blanket over him.

Shrek smiled seeing Puss asleep near the fire along with Donkey but walked into the triplet's room but found them sound asleep but smiled seeing that Snowgre had told them stories to put them to sleep but went to make breakfast as Fiona went to sleep for a while but she was worried about Snowgre as they were going to Far, Far Away because he felt like an outsider but felt like he was imposing on their trip.

She hoped that she and Shrek could help him along with Artie but knew that he felt a little nervous but hoped that things would go well in Far, Far Away.

But later Shrek saw Snowgre walk into the kitchen rubbing sleep from his eyes but the older ogre smiled seeing him sit down at the table as he was making eggs with waffles and pancakes.

"Did you sleep okay?

I know you were telling stories to the triplets.

That's a great thing." he told him.

Snowgre smiled hearing that.

But he saw the triplets walk into the kitchen yawning but were dressed as they were excited about going to Far, Far Away with the family but saw Snowgre look worried as he ate but went to get dressed as Shrek understood how his cousin was feeling about being a part of the family as he went to pack up the carriage for the trip but sighed hoping that nothing would go wrong but had a feeling they would.

* * *

Charming watched as Saphira got ready to get to know Artie but was worried knowing that she wouldn't help him.

But he hoped that wouldn't happen as she left.....


	8. Arriving in Far, Far Away

**All He Wants Is A Family**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Shrek smiled as the triplets were taking an nap as the carriage was nearly approaching Far, Far Away but he saw Snowgre looking out the window but understood knowing that he was nervous but hoped that Artie would help the ogre teen come out of his shell.

But he had a feeling that something would go wrong as he remembered the last time they'd been in Far, Far Away and Charming had been taken care of but he wasn't sure but hoped he wasn't alive.

He then saw the gates of Far, Far Away approaching and was relieved that nothing had happened so far.

But he didn't want to wake the triplets up yet as that made them cranky but Snowgre was amazed as they entered the kingdom but Fiona saw the triplets rub sleep from their eyes as they woke up.

"Mommy are we there yet?" Demi asked sleepily.

"Yes honey we're here." she answered smiling.

They were amazed as the carriage stopped at the check point as Fiona dressed them in nice clothes before reaching the castle knowing that the entire kingdom would be there to welcome them.

But they saw sadness in Snowgre's eyes.

"Don't you want to get ready to meet Lillian as well as Artie?" Fiona asked.

"No I don't.

Besides they're your family, not mine.

I know you guys should just go ahead." he answered.

Shrek felt bad hearing Snowgre say that.

"It's okay Snowg.

Artie will like you." he reassured him.

The entire kingdom were at the castle awaiting Fiona and Shrek's return but Artie was nervous remembering what Fiona had told him and Lillian about the surprise they were bringing but Lillian smiled knowing what the surprise was.

Artie was amazed as he saw Snowgre get out of the carriage followed by Shrek but Artie was amazed seeing the ogre teen as they walked toward where Artie and Lillian were but Fiona hugged Lillian as Shrek hugged Artie.

"It's good to see you man.

It's been too long." the young King told him.

Shrek nodded in reply as they entered the castle but Artie noticed that Snowgre was very quiet but understood knowing he was very shy like he used to be but had gained a little more confidence in himself.

Lillian watched as her grandchildren were running around the castle playing as Shrek wanted to talk to Artie alone without the others hearing as they went outside.

* * *

But Charming's niece had been forced to use her magic to enchant Artie's heart so he would fall in love with her and nobody else so Charming could take over the kingdom but Saphira wouldn't do it because she wanted Artie to like her for herself and not because of some spell as she entered Far, Far Away in a hooded cloak but she sighed approaching the castle.....

* * *

Shrek sighed as he and Artie were in the royal gardens facing the pond.

"Who's that yeti kid with you?

He seems kind of..... shy." the young King said.

"His name is Snowgre.

He's my uncle Pitla's nephew but he's a prince.

He's half yeti and ogre but he is the heir to his kingdom Snowia but his parents were taken by hunters when Snowgre was five but they begged Pitla to look after and raise him as his own but Snowgre never knew about the fact his parents were taken or that he's a prince but he has a scar from escaping from the hunters but Pitla made up a lie but recently Snowgre's been telling the triplets stories about a young prince in Snowia but they're actually mempries but I haven't told him.

I think you would be a good friend to him because he's very shy and finds it hard to come out of his shell but having a friend like you can help him because back in Snowia, he was alone and had no friends." Shrek explained as Artie understood how being lonely felt but had a feeling he and Snowgre would get along but as they walked back inside, they could hear Snowgre telling the triplets another story as Shrek smiled sadly but Fiona told the triplets to go play but Artie saw fear in Snowgre's emerald eyes seeing him but Fiona understood that Snowgre was nervous around new people and places until he knew he was safe but he didn't really trust Artie but Lillian understood remembering Artie was like that when he first came to the castle but was curious.

"Hey there Snowgre, I'm Artie." the young King in training said to the young ogre.

He didn't want Snowgre to know he was King in training or that the party was in honour of him being vrowned King but the others understood why he was telling a little lie because he wanted Snowgre to like him for himself but Shrek smirked but knew the repercussions a little white lie could bring but knew that Artie would tell Snowgre or the ogre teen would find out so for now it was okay.

"I-I'm Snowgre.

I've been with my cousin Shrek for the last few weeks but maybe one day I'll find them, my parents." Snowgre said.

Shrek was a little worried hearing that but sighed but was scared in case Snowgre found out the truth but that wouldn't happen for only he and Fiona along with Artie and Lillian but had a bad feeling Charming was here somehow but wasn't sure as he saw Artie and Snowgre go off into the city but Fiona and Lillian hoped they would become friends......


	9. Beginning of a Great Friendship

**All He Wants Is A Family**

**A/N Here's more of the fic but thanks to those who reviewed this.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Artie noticed that Snowgre was very quiet as they were walking through the streets of Far, Far Away but remembered what Shrek had told him about Snowgre being nervous around new places and people but wanted to try and befriend him because they both could use a friend their age because for Artie, lots of the kids in the kingdom wanted to be his best friend because he was the heir of the kingdom but it made Artie sad that they didn't like him for himself but shook those thoughts away as he noticed Snowgre seeing sadness in his emerald green eyes.

"It's nothing Snowgre." he said as they walked on.

But the young ogre saw people fawning and begging to be with him but it made him think of home but his head began to ache as he heard those voices again.

"Snowgre you okay?" the young King asked scared.

"Yeah I'm good.

That happens a lot to me when my head hurts and I have flashbacks of Snowia and the ice castle and hear commotion but the images rush and everything goes black.

I have a scar that I got when I was little but I don't remember how or where I got it." he said calming down.

Artie felt bad for Snowgre hearing that but wondered whether or not he could help him.

"Don't worry about it Snowgre." he reassured him.

But the young ogre wasn't sure he could forget about it.

* * *

Charming scowled seeing Artie with Snowgre but smiled remembering what he'd heard Shrek tell the young King about Snowgre's past and could use it to get the throne but wasn't sure if Saphira could pull it off but he was hiding in Far, Far Away so that Shrek and the others wouldn't find him but he hoped that his niece would help him but had a feeling she wouldn't go through with it because unlike him and the Fairy Godmother, his mother, Saphira and her mother had good hearts and wouldn't hurt anybody but he was in a room in the Poison Apple Pub but hadn't let them know but he hated people talking about him in a bad way but would wait for the throne no matter what.

He was drinking a Fuzzy Navel while wearing a hooded cloak so nobody would know who he was but saw Saphira join him but the young girl was nervous about this but didn't want to upset him knowing he was in a good mood but went to her room but hoped she wouldn't have to use her magic to get Artie to like her.

She hoped her mother would get better while she was away because she wasn't well and had been sick for a long time since she turned fifteen but Charming had promised that he would take good care of Saphira while she was recovering.

She hoped that her mother would get better but hated being with Charming as her eyes closed in sleep.

Charming sighed as he saw Saphira asleep but hoped that she would help him......

* * *

Later that night Artie was still awake as he remembered what Shrek had told him about Snowgre but hoped that he'd be okay seeing what had happened eariler in the town but Snowgre had recovered but Shrek had told him that Snowgre got headaches a lot but he helped him but sighed seeing Snowgre was still awake but had a feeling he was having trouble sleeping but understood as he joined him as he was watching the stars in the night sky like he did back home in Snowia but Artie saw happiness in Snowgre's eyes but didn't want to bother him.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Artie said as the young ogre turned around.

He was surprised to see Artie still awake as he sat beside him in the garden.

"You could say that.

I feel a little blue because I'm a little homesick because I miss my uncle Pitla but I feel like I don't belong here.

Like in Snowia but I don't have any friends." he answered.

Artie felt bad for the young ogre knowing how it felt like to be lonely when he was a student at Worchester but wanted to be his friend..

"What was it like growing up in Snowia Snowgre?" he asked him.

"It was tough.

The other ogre kids were cruel and mean to me because I don't look like an normal ogre as well as living with my uncle Pitla so I was always alone but I loved to go into the mountains and snowboard so they didn't bother me unless we crossed paths and then they would throw snowballs and call me nasty things but I always wondered where my parents were so I could have a family for once but I hope one day, I'll find them but until then, I'll stay here with Shrek and Fiona.

Artie are you my friend?" he explained.

The young King was surprised hearing him say that but liked Snowgre.

He wanted to help him and needed a friend.

"Yes if you want me to be." Artie answered.

Snowgre smiled broadly at that because he'd never had any friends until now.

"Sure I'd like that.

You've no idea how much it means to me." he replied.

"I do.

Like you, I was alone and teased in Worchester Academy and everybody made fun of me until your cousin showed up.

Since then, my life changed for the better." he answered as they smiled.

Snowgre then yawned as he fell asleep but Artie smiled as he saw that as Shrek watched him leave the young ogre to sleep but went inside but Shrek stayed outside along with Snowgre.

He hoped that he would feel better now Artie had became his friend but he had a bad feeling about the ball........


	10. Wanting To Save Fiona

**All He Wants Is Family**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**In this chapter Artie's nervous about being crowned King but the others will help him feel the part.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Artie woke from a peaceful sleep as the late morning sunlight poured through his bedroom window. He got dressed but noticed that the others were still asleep as he went into the gardens but smiled seeing Shrek awake but Snowgre was beginning to stir a little but was asleep with a small smile on his face.

"I see you're awake Artie.

I was bored and wanting some company this morning until the others wake up but Snowgre's still asleep.

He hasn't smiled like that in a long while not since he was in Snowia but I think he's dreaming about his old life and being a prince but I'm scared in case he did find out." Shrek said softly drinking black coffee.

"But why if it's his birth right?

You're worried he might be upset about it, right?" Artie asked.

Shrek nodded in reply as he prepared to go on.

"Yeah I am worried about Snowgre finding that out because he would be upset if he found out because Pitla never told him about it but it would hurt him.

I know he hasn't gotten used to the idea of family yet but I want to protect him.

He is family." he said.

Artie was half listening but was worried about the ball knowing that he would officially become King of Far, Far Away and have to watch over the kingdom but Shrek saw fear in his emerald eyes.

"What has you so worried about being King Artie?" Shrek asked him.

"I don't know.

I'm afraid of messing up the kingdom seeing how messed up it was when Charming took over when you guys went to get me and I'm afraid I'll do the same thing.

The whole kingdom is counting on me." he answered as Shrek understood.

"That's what's bothering you?

I know you're going to do great Artie, better than Harold.

Besides you've been training for this since you first came to Far, Far Away.

You can do this." he reassured him.

"Thanks man." he said smiling.

They then heard voices from inside as Fiona and the triplets were up but smiled as he saw Shrek go inside to join them but the young King stayed out to wait for Snowgre to wake up but smiled remembering what Shrek had said to him but he then saw Snowgre's eyes open as he rubbed the sleep from his emerald eyes as he got up.

He was surprised seeing Artie there but it made him feel good.

"What're you doing here?

Shouldn't you be inside with the others?" the ogre teen asked.

"Yeah but I woke up early and wanted to wait for you to wake up.

You are my friend." he answered him.

Snowgre was stunned hearing that from Artie.

Nobody in Snowia but his uncle Pitla cared about him.

"T-Thanks Artie." he said wiping away a tear as Artie hugged him.

"Hey it's okay.

Let's go get breakfast, okay?" Artie answered as they went inside.

* * *

Charming smirked as he had taken Merlin's spe;; book so he could foil Shrek in helping Artie get ready to become King but Saphira wasn't sure of her uncle's idea because she respected Merlin as a powerful sorceror and didn't want him to be mad at them but she was worried knowing that her uncle was useless at magic but couldn't stop him but hoped that she could stop her uncle but would warn Artie and his friends before Charming used magic to hurt them but she hoped that she wasn't too late.

But Charming didn't really care as he flipped through the book but had an idea involving Snowgre knowing that he wanted to be part of a family and be loved but could use the young ogre's desires to get him what he wanted but needed to talk to Snowgre alone but Saphira was nervous knowing that her uncle was tricking Snowgre but she sighed entering Far, Far Away but smiled seeing Artie and Snowgre at Farbuck's just hanging out and drinking Frappucinos but they were surprised seeing her there.

"Who're you?" Artie asked her.

"My name isn't important but you've got to listen to me.

Charming is still alive and has Merlin's spellbook and plans to use it to stop you from being King!

He also plans to trick your ogre friend too by using his desire to be part of a family and to be loved to get him to help.

You've got to believe me!" Saphira pleaded but Snowgre believed her.

"Who's Charming?" Snowgre asked curious.

"He's a very vain hearted and shallow prince who thinks he should be King but he's so wrong!

He tried to slay Shrek and take over the kingdom but I thought we took care of him.

I guess we were wrong." the young King told him as Snowgre understood.

He hoped Charming wouldn't ruin anything......

* * *

But as they got to the castle, they found Lillian and Shrek there but Fiona wasn't there.

"What happened here?" Artie asked worriedly.

"Charming.

He came and used magic to take Fiona but the triplets are still here but I feel powerless knowing I could've stopped him.

This is my fault." Shrek told them with a look of hurt on his face.

"No Shrek it wasn't your fault.

Charming is to blame.

Besides we couldn't risk him hurting you or using that book to turn you into something.

We'll get her back, I promise." Artie told him.

Shrek was amazed hearing Artie say that.

But Snowgre went to check up on the triplets but they were really scared about what had happened so he decided to calm them down by telling them a story but Shrek smiled at that as he, Artie and Lillian went to talk.

Shrek hoped they could rescue Fiona.

* * *

But in Charming's lair, Fiona was feeling sad but wouldn't let Charming see knowing he'd enjoy it but she was curious as Saphira approached her cell in the dungeon as she'd brought her something to eat but she wondered why the young sorceroress was helping Charming if she wanted nothing to do with him as Saphira sighed sadly knowing the reason why.

"This is the only home I have Fiona." she answered.

Fiona wondered why she'd answered like that.

"That's not true Saphira.

Don't you have parents to care and love you?" she asked.

A tear fell from Saphira's eye at that but Fiona felt sorry.

"My father left when I was six and my powers emerged but he said my magic was the reason he left us.

My Mother has been my only family but she's very sick and I have nobody else who'll love me despite my powers but if I leave Charming, I'll end up on the streets." she said sadly.

Fiona didn't blame her but felt sorry for her having to put up with somebody as terrible as Charming.

She hoped that Shrek would come to recue her and stop Charming.....


	11. Protecting the Kingdom

**All He Wants Is A Family**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed because it makes me happy and makes me want to write more.**

* * *

Later that night Snowgre couldn't sleep because he was having more dreams about Snowia and the ice castle but he saw magic surround the kingdom but glow in his eyes in the dream but Snowgre was afraid waking up confused as he remembered the dream but he hoped that Fiona was okay as he saw Artie join him but saw worry in his green eyes but understood his worry knowing Fiona was Artie's cousin but saw Snowgre's eyes glow with green light but stopped but it was because Snowgre was upset as he wanted to help as he listened to the music that his locket played.

Artie was worried seeing Snowgre so sad but knew he wanted to help him but didn't want him to get hurt by Charming but he knew that nothing would stop Snowgre once his mind was made up.

He hoped he wouldn't try something stupid as he went to meet Shrek as they were going to rescue Fiona but the triplets were worried about their father going but he'd reassured them he'd be okay but he knew that Snowgre was quiet but knew he wanted to help but sighed leaving but Lillian saw Snowgre follow them but stayed with her grandchildren but hoped they would rescue Fiona.

* * *

Fiona had her head in her hands watching Saphira sleep but felt sorry for her but had an idea as to stop Charming but wasn't sure because she didn't know if Saphira's magic was strong enough to block what Charming was doing but hoped that Shrek and the others would come soon but heard cackling as Charming's eyes glowed with powerful magic after absorbing the magic from Merlin's spell book but hoped that they could stop him as Saphira's eyes opened weakly sensing how strong her uncle was but wasn't sure if she could help as Charming summoned powerful forces but Saphira was nervous at that but calmed down as they along with her uncle left but knew they were going to take over Far, Far Away as tears fell from her eyes hitting the cold prison floor.

Fiona was angry that Charming do this but smiled as she had an idea.

"Saphira there is a way we can stop Charming from taking over the kingdom but it lies with you." she said.

Saphira gasped knowing what Fiona wanted her to do.

"You want me to use my magic?

But I'm not strong enough to stop him!

He has powerful magic and an army on his side and I have nothing.

I should've went on the streets." she told her sadly.

"That's not true Saphira.

You can be strong if you want to be.

You just need to believe in yourself.

Believe that you can stop your uncle and heal your mother with love and your magic.

I know you can do it." Fiona told her.

Saphira then felt something flow through her as she thought about that, about saving Far, Far Away and her mother as magic filled her eyes as the cell bars broke and the door opened but Fiona was in awe at that as they escaped but saw Shrek along with Artie and Snowgre waiting for them but already knew what Charming was up to after seeing a black dragon hover above the castle but Saphira growled in anger hearing that her uncle would hurt innocent people just to get his own way but Snowgre was impressed by that knowing that emotions triggered strength as well as magic as they returned to the kingdom but people were running in fear but Saphira felt her blood boil as she heard Charming cackle but Snowgre's head began to ache again as his eyes glowed with that green light.

But Shrek was worried seeing him like that but knew right now Snowgre's emotions had triggered magic deep within him and nothing could stop him or Saphira from what they were about to do as they flew towards the rooftops of the castle where Charming was as both Artie and Shrek were worried but hoped Lillian along with the triplets were safe but they were safe outside but were frightened.

"Where's Snowgre?" Demi asked worried.

"He's up on the rooftops fighting Charming with Saphira.

We couldn't stop him if we tried." Shrek answered as Artie agreed.

He hoped that Snowgre would be okay.....

* * *

Charming sneered seeing Saphira along with Snowgre face him but he knew they didn't have a chance as he cackled.

But Snowgre didn't care along with Saphira that Charming was strong because they were strong too but would try to save the kingdom as Charming charged at them but they dodged his attack knowing they could stop him as their magical strength along with Charming's increased but Artie and the others were worried but Shrek hoped they were okay as he saw Charming approach Snowgre smiling.

"What's so funny Charming?

You're proud of what you're doing?" he snarled angrily.

"Maybe but I know something Shrek never told you, that he's hiding from you." he said smirking.

"You're wrong Charming.

Shrek wouldn't hide anything from me." Snowgre replied.

"You're so wrong Snowgre.

Or should I call you Snowgreia?" Charming replied.

Shrek tensed up hearing Charming say that but Fiona wondered why along with Artie but had a feeling it was the thing he didn't want Snowgre to know.

"That's not my name Charming!

It's Snowgre!" the ogre teen replied angrily.

"You're wrong Snowgreia or His Highness.

Your uncle never told you this but you're actually royalty, prince of Snowia in fact.

Your parents were King Moraine and Queen Kala of Snowia." Charming replied.

Shrek saw Snowgre's eyes fill with pain as magic enhulfed them as a loud roar filled the air.

As the dust cleared, they saw Snowgre standing over Charming who was on his knees but totally weakened but Shrek knew that Snowgre was angry at Charming for doing that to him but watched as guards arrested Charming but Snowgre was confused as he helped Saphira up but they rejoined the others on the ground but Shrek saw sadness on Snowgre's face as they entered the castle but Lillian wondered what was wrong as Artie went to talk to the young ogre.

But Fiona was curious about what Charming had told Snowgre.......


	12. Helping Him Feel Better

**All He Wants Is A Family**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who reviewed and at the moment while I'm writing, I'm watching Shrek 3 which is cool for me since I'm a Shrek freak but Snowgre isn't happy because he found out that he is prince of Snowia but what a reviewer said about Shrek being royal gave me an idea for future chapters but I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Snowgre was sitting in Farbuck's drowning his sorrows with latte as Artie found him there but he felt bad but angry at Charming for doing that to the young ogre but wanted to help him but had an idea to make him feel better but wasn't sure if it would work as he sat beside him but saw him drinking coffee but saw him surprised finding him there but understood he was upset which was why Shrek didn't want to tell him about his being heir of Snowia but hoped that he'd get over it.

"Hey man I know what happened up on the rooftop was rough but at least you know but it's not Shrek's fault but he wanted to protect you from being hurt by the news along with your uncle Pitla.

I know how shocked you are but I know how you feel.

I'm actually King in training of Far, Far Away but I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would only like me for being King but we are family." Artie said as Snowgre was surprised to hear that.

"Wow Artie.

I believe you.

But I'm not meant to be Prince or even King because the other ogres in Snowia hate me because I'm not like them but I feel like a freak." he admitted.

Artie was angry at hearing Snowgre put himself down like that.

"Snowg that's not true.

You're not a freak.

So you have fur but that makes you special and the other ogres back home in Snowia were probably jealous of you but you're not a freak.

You ignore what people call you and just trust who you are." the young King told him.

"Wow that's deep Artie.

Who told you that?" Snowgre said.

"Shrek." Artie answered as Snowgre smiled widely but sadly.

He was still upset but feeling a little better but wasn't ready to go join the others.

Artie understood as they returned to the castle but Snowgre was tired from all that fighting Charming but decided to take an nap in his room but Shrek wanted to talk to the young King alone.

But he had a feeling it was about Snowgre.......

* * *

Saphira was in the library reading through Merlin's spellbook which the guards had taken from Charming after arresting him but she was still very sad about her mother as she was tired from helping Snowgre but she wasn't sure if her magic was strong enough to even try but she remembered what Fiona had said to her about believing in herself and in her magic but she was still afraid about her magic because she remembered that her father had been a mortal and her mother was a witch but Saphira's magic was very strong to the point where she couldn't control it but she fell asleep in the library with her head on the table but Fiona smiled seeing that but decided to leave her to rest but saw a messenger with a letter from Snowia but Fiona was sad reading the letter which was for Snowgre but she wanted to destroy the letter knowing that this would upset the young ogre further but knew that Shrek wouldn't let her but waited until she talked to him so they could decide what they should do to help Snowgre.

But she was thinking about Saphira and had an idea knowing how she didn't have a home and would end up on the streets but knew there was a lot of room in the castle as she went to talk ro her mother but hoped she would like the idea.

* * *

Artie wondered why Shrek wanted to talk to him about but had a feeling it was about Snowgre but was half right but the young King was surprised seeing him reveal a parchment which showed the ogre's family tree but Artie was surprised seeing that his best friend was royalty along with Snowgre but he was surprised finding this out but wondered why he hadn't told anybody, not even Fiona about this but had a feeling that he didn't want to uproot their family into royalty but Artie understood that as he was thinking about how to cheer Snowgre up but Shrek sighed at that.

"We should give him some alone time Artie.

That would make him feel better.

But don't tell Fiona and the others about it because she would want me to be happy, right?" Shrek said to him.

Artie nodded as he understood but saw Fiona enter the room but she had a worried look on her face as she showed him and Artie the letter from Snowia but they were both surprised by that but felt bad for Snowgre but would tell him some time when he got over about him being Prince but was nervous as they were thinking about what to do but hoped they could help but Fiona saw Shrek leave the room......

* * *

Shrek trembled as he entered the dungeon and made his way to the cell Charming was in.

The vain blonde haired prince wasn't happy seeing him but wondered what he was doing here but wondered if Artie had sent him here to take care of him but the ogre didn't want to as he scowled angrily at Charming.

"Why're you down here?

Did Artie want you to finish me?" Charming said as Shrek sighed.

"Why do you always want to hurt those I care about Charming?

Do you get some pleasure from it?" the ogre told him.

"Because of you, I lost everything, the throne and my mother!" Charming yelled.

Shrek sighed at that.

"I didn't do it but you did it yourself but I won't let you go and neither will Artie.

You're staying put here until you simmer down and leave us alone." Shrek growled leaving the dungeon.

* * *

Snowgre's emerald eyes opened later after sunset as his furry ears drooped sadly as he listened to the music from his locket but was sad as he heard the door open as Shrek come in and sat down beside him on the bed but Snowgre was looking at the floor sd jr listened to his cousin but he felt sad and betrayed that nobody not even his uncle Pitla hadn't told him that he was Prince of Snowia but wondered if Shrek knew where his parents were but the older ogre sighed before telling him but hoped he wouldn't be too mad.

"Snowgre your parnts were taken by hunters when you were five but your Uncle Pitla rescued you but that was where you got that scar on your head from but we swore never to rwkk you about this until you were older but I hope you'll be okay and do what's right for you." he answered.

Snowgre was about to cry but had to be tough in front of his cousin but felt Shrek hug him.

"Go ahead Snowgre.

It's okay to cry." he said as Snowgre nodded.

Tears fell from his emerald eyes as the older ogre comforted him but watched as he wiped the tears away.

He left him as he fell asleep but hoped he'd be okay as he went to bed later........


	13. Always in His Heart

**All He Wants is A Family**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed because you guys make me want to write more but the letter was about Snowgre's uncle passing away but they told him but Shrek and the others especially Fiona are helping him with it because she knows how it feels to lose somebody because she lost her father to an illness.**

**I hope people like this.**

* * *

Saphira was awake as the morning sunlight poured through the castle but she saw Snowgre join her but he was very quiet but was feeling better after sleeping but she noticed sadness in his emerald eyes as they were alone in the library but he wondered why she was sad but she sensed sadness from him. but could use a friend.

"I feel blue because I'm not strong enough to use my magic to help my Mom.

I know Fiona told me to believe in myself and my magic but I'm not that strong." she told him.

"Yes you are.

You helped me stop Charming from hurting the kingdom but I was sad because I found out I was prince of Snowia but my uncle passed away a few days ago.

I feel alone but Artie and Shrek are helping me feel better." he told her.

Fiona overheard them but felt sad for Snowgre knowing that he knew that his uncle had passed away but wanted to make him feel better but left the room before they saw her.

But Lillian saw her join her and Artie in the dining room but they saw she was thinking about something but knew she was thinking about her father but shook the thoughts away as she sat at the table but Artie understood as they were drinking tea but he saw worry in Shrek's hazel eyes as he had gotten a letter from his parent's village that a witch had entered their village and they needed their brave son to return to Swampia before things got worse but Fiona and Artie were curious as they were going with him but Shrek wanted Snowgre to go with him knowing that getting out of Far, Far Away would do him some good but the ogre teen wasn't so sure but Saphira was going with him so he decided to go.

They were setting off at sunset when the triplets were asleep but Lillian was staying behind to watch the triplets but hoped they would be okay but hoped that Artie and the others would be okay as they went into town but Artie saw sadness in Snowgre's eyes seeing families all around but he felt bad for him but was helping him but he sighed as they walked to Farbuck's.

Shrek sighed as he went off on his own for a while but was worried about going to Swampia because he didn't really get along with his parents especially his father because he wasn't like any other ogre kids growing up and had made his father to be ashamed pf him.

But that was in the past as he saw Artie and Snowgre join him but noticed he was sad.

But Shrek wouldn't tell him why he was sad.

He hoped that things would go okay in Swampia but was nervous as they left............

* * *

Later that night at dinner Fiona and the others noticed Shrek was quiet as he ate but wondered why as they were talking and enjoying everybody's company but Snowgre wondered why his cousin was so quiet but had a feeling it was to do with going to Swampia but wondered why but decided to not ask him as they ate but he sighed as Artie watched him leave but Shrek beckoned him to go after the ogre teen but had a feeling that he missed his uncle and felt sad about trying to find his place in the family but he was trying as he saw Artie join him as his eyes glowed with magic as he saw Artie but the magic faded as the young King hugged him but broke the embrace.

"Thanks Artie.

Things have been stressful but......." he said softly.

"Biy what Snowgre?" Artie asked him.

"I'm worried about Shrek because going to Swampia will upset him because he and his father don't get along so well.

Did he tell you about his father?" the ogre teen told him.

Artie nodded as he remembered what Shrek had told him that night when they'd been ship wrecked on Merlin's island but understood that his ogre friend was worried because his father wouldn't approve of his adventures but knew that with him and Snowgre along with Fiona by his side, things would be okay.

But then Snowgre heard somebody as they appeared but gasped seeing who it was.

It was his uncle Pitla.

_"Snowgreia why so blue_?" he asked the ogre teen.

"I just miss you uncle.

You were the only one who cared about me back in Snowia when others made fun of me and hated me but you were always there but I have Artie by my side." Snowgre answered as Pitla smiled broadly.

_"I know Snowgreia that the last few days have been very stressful and sad but right now your cousin Shrek needs you._

_I know you're going to Swampia where his parents live and he's afraid around his father but you guys make him feel better._

_It might make you feel better too_." he told him.

Snowgre knew that his cousin was nervous and needing help but wasn't sure how to help him.

He hoped that he could help Shrek feel better as they were going to Swampia.

_"I'm always going to be in here Snowgre where you can find me when you need me the most._

_You're never alone_." Pitla said as Snowgre nodded.

He and Artie watched as his uncle vanished from sight.

"Let's go meet the others, okay?" Artie told him.

Snowgre nodded as he wiped a tear from his eye but Shrek wondered why Snowgre was so quiet as they got into the onion carriage but Artie would tell him later when Snowgre was asleep but he sensed the ogre was scared as the carriage set off but hoped things would be okay.....


	14. Hope and Fear

**All He Wants Is Family**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and they're on the way to Swampia but Shrek's worried.**

**I hope everybody enjoys.**

* * *

Fiona wondered why her husband was so nervous and afraid about going to Swampia to help his parents but Snowgre knew why because he knew that his Uncle Raditz was mean to his cousin growing up and hated him for being different and he was the reason for the scar on his neck because that had happened when he was six before his father and mother sent him away on his seventh birthday but he knew he could do this but understood that it could hurt him greatly.

"_I don't blame him for being scared._

_But we'll help him." _Snowgre thought smiling a little.

Artie had seen that and was relieved that his friend was beginning to feel better but was worried about Shrek because since they'd left Far, Far Away, he'd been quiet and not himself which had worried them but he hoped that he'd be okay.

"_You're a disappointment to me boy._

_You'd be better off with hunters!"_ Raditz's voice snarled in Shrek's head.

Fiona saw him tremble and wondered what was wrong but he denied that anything was bothering him but Artie could tell something was bothering him greatly but didn't want to talk about it.

He knew that his friend's father had been a brute but saw the scar on his friend's neck but wondered how he got it but Snowgre told him not to ask because it would make things worse but Artie understood as the night wore on.......

* * *

But in a cottage in Swampia, a thirty year old ogress with worn grey hair sighed as her young children were playing in the woods nearby but she was worried knowing along with her husband Ira that the sorceroress Alka was controlling the kingdom but she had faith that her oldest son and rightful heir would return and defeat Alka freeing them from the sorceroress but Ira wasn't so happy that Shrek was returning since they never had a father and son relationship like he wanted but he wanted to be free of Alka's tyranny but hated that. He'd heard of his eldest son's adventures since he'd been on his own but hadn't approved but hadn't told his younger children about their older brother but Keri sighed knowing that they wanted to hear about their older brother and his adventures but she had to wait until it was their bed time when Ira went out for a while since he'd forbidden them to know.

She hoped he was safe while making his way here........

* * *

A few days had passed and the onion carriage was nearly at Swampia but they'd stopped at a tavern for food and because they needed to rest but both Snowgre and Shrek were remembering this tavern which was for humans and ogres but they were a little nervous as Fiona and Artie joined them but wondered what was wrong as they went in but a young woman was surprised seeing Shrek but bowed before him which surprised Fiona and Snowgre but Artie knew why.

"You've returned Your Highness to free us of that monster Alka, right?" she said as her messy hair fell down around her.

"Umm...... yes?" Shrek replied as they got a room.

But Fiona was curious after hearing how the woman had reacted to her husband and wondered what was going on but decided not to ask him yet knowing he would try to escape the question or change the subject knowing him after all this time but Snowgre was asleep as she entere3d his and Artie's room but Artie was still up thinking but she closed the door softly returning to her and Shrek's room but she was curious about Swampia and seeing her husband's family but she had a feeling her husband was hiding something from her about himself but wondered what it was and hoped he would tell her but would wait and see......

She then fell asleep wrapping her arms around her husband's waist as he was still awake but envied her for sleeping so easily while he was plagued with worry and sadness but decided to forget that for now but sighed as he yawned hoping that things would go smoothly in Swampia.

* * *

But as they got closer to Swampia the next morning, Shrek was more nervous knowing that soon he would be face to face with his father and that was something he didn't want to do but had to so they could stop Alka but he still remembered all the misery and hurt that his father had caused him growing up.

"Honey aren't you excited?

We're here!" Fiona told him breaking his train of thought.

That made him sweat as Artie and Snowgre noticed but hoped he'd be okay aa the carriage entered the kingdom.

"_Here we go."_ Shrek thought as he saw a pair of red eyes making him nervous.

They belonged to his family Raditz which made him nervous but Fiona saw that and wondered what was bothering him but he didn't want to talk about it which confused her but Snowgre decided not to tell her until she met his cousin's family but he hoped that things had changed but they noticed that some of the ogre citizens seemed sad but wondered why but it was because of Alka.........


	15. Reunion

**All He Wants is A Family**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I hope people enjoy.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed because it makes me want to write more of this.**

* * *

Raditz sighed as he returned to his home and family but was angry and hurt that his first born son was here when he should have returned to Swampia after he'd gotten married but he hadn't but had sent Keri letters in secret but now he had an idea about using Shrek to take care of Alka but his red eyes glowed with happiness as he saw Keri making dinner while his children were playing with their swamp beast pet but he saw a smile on Keri's face as she knew that Shrek had returned with some friends but Raditz growled in anger at that but soon Alka would be taken care of so he should be grateful for that.

But Keri knew that he was always mad at Shrek for some reason but never understood why but knew why because their first born son had been different and more like her while Raditz had wanted their first born to be like him but was glad he wasn't but hoped he could defeat Alka before she took over the kingdom.

* * *

But Snowgre saw sadness in his cousin's hazel eyes as they were making their way through the forest knowing that they were headed for his family home but Fiona wondered where they were going along with Artie but they were surprised as they came to a quaint cottage as Shrek sighed taking huge breaths as Keri ean towards him and hugged him and Snowgre but Fiona and Artie were surprised by this but smiled seeing two small ogre children watching from a distance.

"This is Keri, Shrek's mother." Snowgre said smiling broadly.

Fiona smiled at that but saw Keri hug her.

"You must be Fiona.

We heard about you in our son's letters but I guess you're here to stop Alka and free Swampia." she said.

Shrek nodded in reply as Fiona looked confused at that but wondered what was going on but Keri had a feeling that Shrek hadn't told her about Swampia or that Alka controlled the kingdom like a tyrant but she understood that.

"What did you mean about freeing Swampia from Alka?

I don't understand." Fiona said as Keri nodded.

"Come inside and I'll explain." she told them as they followed her inside.

Shrek heard footsteps as sweat drops fell down his face as he saw that pair of familiar red eyes as his father was there but Snowgre understood how his cousin felt about his father.

"So _His Highness_ has returned huh?

It's about time you did after leaving but like the coward you always were, you never returned.

You left your own family to suffer while looking after your own family!

You were always a disgrace.

I don't see why the kingdom should be entrusted to you!" Raditz snarled as Keri sighed.

But he left and went to the tavern.

Fiona was shocked seeing fear in her husband and in his hazel eyes but she didn't blame him.

"I'm sorry you had to meet him in a bad mood." Keri said softly.

"Who was that and why was he so angry at you?" Artie asked Shrek.

"That monster was my father.

He hated me since I was born if you remember what I told ya.

He felt ashamed of me because I was different and like my mother but that didn't matter but I was happy when I was sent away on my seventh birthday but it was pretty lonely.

But Alka was a sorceroress who the previous King employed to help him but she was as evil as the Fairy Godmother but she overthrew the king and took over which has thrown the kingdom into sadness and disarray but if the right heir is on the throne, things will go back to normal." he explained sadly.

"Who is the heir of Swampia?" Fiona asked as Snowgre looked nervous along with Shrek.

"Shrek is the heir of the kingdom." Keri answered.

Fiona was shocked but surprised as she wondered why her husband hadn't told her this after they got married but he had a good reason as to why.

"I didn't think I would be a good King like when we filled in for your father and I didn't want to uproot our family and have us become snobs." Shrek answered.

Keri laughed at her son's odd sense of humour.

"But we just need you to defeat Alka to set things right and then after that you need to choose about being King or not." she answered.

But she saw him hug his younger siblings Thornas and Elaina.

But Fiona saw him tremble as Raditz returned but was calmer after a few drinks as Keri sighed as he went to bed.

"Does he normally do that?" Shrek whispered as Elaina nodded in reply.

But Keri then showed them to the inn they owned where they could rest but Fiona noticed her husband was sad as they were in bed later that night.

"Was it what your father said that bothered you?

I know you didn't mean for Alka to take over but I know you can help your home the same way you defeated Farquaad and Charming along with the Fairy Godmother and you can do it again." she said.

"But I had help from you and our other friends.

Sometimes I hate admitting that I can't do some things on my own." he answered.

"Why not honey?" Fiona asked curiously.

"An ogre is supposed to be alone with nobody by his side and face whatever the cold, cruel world has to offer.

I feel like I violated that eule." he told her.

Fiona was about to say something but didn't knowing the pressure her husband was under as she hugged him but she saw a smile on his face.

"Thanks honey.

I needed that." he said smiling falling asleep with her........

* * *

But Keri sighed as she and Raditz were talking in bed about the kingdom and what would happen should Shrek fail to stop Alka but she hated how her husband always put Shrek down because he was different but had chosen a different yet better path for himself but still hated how Raditz had been so cold towards him.

"Why're you so cold towards him Raditz?

Yes he's not like the other ogres here but at least he made a better life for himself or is it the fact he's not like you that you're mad at him all this time?

Because he wants to be accepted and loved by others?" she said to her husband.

That had hit an emotional nerve in Raditz's heart but he didn't respond but thought about it as he went to the inn while Keri was asleep but sighed as his wife's words wouldn't leave him watching his son asleep with his wife..........


	16. Protecting Those He Cares About

**All He Wants is A Family**

**A/N Here's more of the story and once again thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Alka cackled as she was casting spells to ruin Swampia and take over but she saw her gargoyle Sigan return but was angry as his red eyes glowed with rage but the sorceroress wondered what was wrong with him but growled seeing an image of Shrek with Fiona and the others but understood her pet's anger knowing that the heir had returned to Swampia but she hoped she could stop him and keep the kingdom for herself but Sigan smiled as his mistress had an idea.

"Go scare the heir by frightening those he cares about!" she ordered.

Sigan growled in delight as he flew off but Alka smiled knowing that nobody would stand in her way and Swampia would be hers.

She knew that Shrek cared about his family and wouldn't let anything happen to them even if he had to give up being the heir of the kingdom to do it but she cackled knowing that but hoped Sigan wouldn't fail in his mission.

For years she'd had to wait while Swamjpia grew in harmony and strength but then she got stronger and was finally able to take over and overthrow the king but cackled as she used her magic to cause harm.........

* * *

Snowgre wondered why his uncle Raditz wanted to talk to him but had a feeling it was about Shrek but was nervous knowing how angry he got sometimes and that made everybody in the house afraid until Raditz calmed down but the ogre teen was curious as Raditz was strangely calm as they were waiting for the others to wake up but Thornas and Elaina were already up and playing as usual but he sighed watching them so care free but Snowgre wondered what was wrong.

"Has he been taking care of you since you left Snowia?" he asked him.

"Yes he has and helping me try to find a place where I belong in his family but why're you so mean towards him just because he wasn't like other ogre kids his age?" Snowgre told him.

Raditz sighed as he heard the young ogre's question.

"Because I was afraid but I made things worse for him by pushing him away but I never got to tell him that I-I'm sorry." he answered.

Snowgre understood but hoped that Raditz would tell Shrek how he felt.

But then he heard both his wife and Fiona scream as they rushed to where they and Shrek were but were scared as a gargoyle showed up and was attacking them as Shrek was trying to stop them but was sweating as he felt something bubble within him as gold light glowed in his hazel eyes as magic emitted out of his hand.

"Wow cool!" Snowgre exclaimed as the gargoyle was startled.

But Fiona watched as it flew off afraid as Raditz was amazed by that but saw the others were scared.

"What was that?

Why was it after us?" Fiona asked him.

"His name is Sigan and is Alka's pet but she sent him to scare Shrek into giving up the kingdom." Raditz answered.

"Why would he do that?

He'd never abandon anybody he cares about!" Snowgre said as Shrek calmed him down.

"Snowg it's okay.

Let's just forget about it.

At least we know what Alka's capable of!" he said as they agreed.

* * *

Alka was furious seeing that Sigan had been defeated but smiled seeing that Shrek had used his family's magic to stop Sigan but knew he was curious about it and had an idea on to how to get hyim to eave her the kingdom.........


End file.
